NCIS: Betrayal
by Jeremy Kelly
Summary: When one of their own is betrayed by the agency,what lengths will they go to help a friend? Totally AU and set in the future. Enjoy and please review. Chapters will get longer. Update Story is on hiatus for right now due to computer issues. Vote on poll
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Betrayal

Plot: The year is 2025. Tony and Ziva are married, and both working at NCIS. Gibbs is the director of the agency. McGee retired from the agency after his "L.J Tibbs" books became very very popular. Kate did not die, but did leave NCIS after the events of "Twilight", paving the way for Ziva. Tony is the lead agent, Ziva is his senior field agent, and Kate and McGee are married with a child, Sharon. The two agents to fill out the team are agent James Kelly, and Agent Dwayne Wilson

Disclaimer: The only thing about NCIS that I own are the DVDs although the OC's are mine. All characters are owned by Donald Bellisario and CBS

Chapter One

As the elevator dinged, Senior Field Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo looked up, noting the arrival of Agent Dwayne Wilson and Probationary Agent James Kelly. "You are late." she said as the two men automatically looked toward Tony DiNozzo's desk. "There was an accident on the 11th Street Bridge. Three car pileup. Couple that with the construction work they are doing, and we had to take Anacostia to M st." James said in his thick Irish accent. At that moment, Team Leader Anthony DiNozzo walked up behind the two men, saying as he passed them, "No excuses, probies. You are late. Grab your gear, accident on the 11th St. bridge." As they were walking toward the elevator, Agent Wilson asked, "Uhh, since when do we investigate traffic accidents, Sir?" Tony stopped in the middle of the aisle, nearly causing a pileup from the other agents, "You know what? You're right, go ahead and sit back down. I don't know what I was thinking trying to get everyone to get some work done." DiNozzo!" barked a voice from the direction of the top landing where the Director's office was. "Yes boss!" Tony yelled as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, director of NCIS came down the steps. "What are you doing standing there, go get our boy. You know how he drives. Something had to spook him." said the older man as he walked up to the quartet of agents standing in front of the elevator. "Sorry boss. Agent Wilson here was just asking for details on what is going on. To answer your question, Dwayne, we investigate traffic accidents when a former NCIS Special Agent is one of the people involved. Any other questions from anyone." Ziva, who was quicker in processing information than the others, asked, "Who is the agent, Tony? "Its probie, Zee." As the other two agents were processing this new information, Gibbs said, "Bring him directly to my office Tony." With a crisp "yes Boss" the agents all piled into the elevator, each lost in their own thoughts, all four of them hoping that their friend was okay.

As the elevator reached the evidence garage, Tony's cell rang. Looking at the display, he saw that it was his friend, and former partner. Flipping his phone open, he answered, "Hey, probie McGemcity, are you okay?""Tony", said the still boyish sounding voice of Timothy McGee, someone has taken Kate and Sharon." Nearly dropping the phone in shock, Tony managed a strangled, "we're on our way", and hung up. "This has become an abduction case, people. Ziva, get back upstairs and put out an Amber Alert. Subject: Sharon Elizabeth McGee. Her file is under "Agent dependent". Wilson, call FBI, tell Director Fornell that former Special Agent Caitlyn Todd has been abducted with her 10 year old daughter. Ask him how many agents he can spare. Kelly, get Abby and Ducky to the office. Tell Abby only the basics. McGee is coming to NCIS with a problem, I don't want Abby knowing that Kate and Sharon are missing. Get moving!" he barked as the other three jumped into action and Tony walked out toward the motor pool to get a sedan. As he drove off the Navy Yard, he quickly dialed Ziva's line. "Inform Gibbs of whats happened." he told Ziva before she could say a word, and hung up, quietly saying to himself, "Don't worry, Probie. Help is coming."

Update: 21 January. There is a poll on my page that I really need an answer for. Please vote on this


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Something is wrong with my primary computer. I have had to rewrite this chapter, and be warned there is some mild swearing (ie: nothing worse than the D word for those with sensitive eyeballs :) )

Pick your favorite NCIS disclaimer and insert it here

Chapter Two

NCIS: Betrayal

As Tony pulled up in the agency Charger, he saw two civilian motorists fighting. As he jumped out and ran toward the fighting pair, he suddenly was blocked by a well dressed man

"Whoa, hold on there, sunshine." he sneered as he took in DiNozzo's appearance, "where do you think you're going. This is a crime scene pal."

Tony whipped out his badge, saying "Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Why is nothing being done to restrain those two?"

"Well, Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, I am Detective Rick Barts, and the reason is well, if those two idiots are gonna fight about a little fender bender, why shouldn't I get a free show out of it, right? Hey, where are you going!" Tony had run off, motioning to the two uniformed officers as he ran past them. As they followed, Detective Barts muttered to himself "Unbelievable, damned Navy cop. Thinks just because he's a fed, he can take my crime scene."

To the uniformed officers who were walking past him with the two fighters, he said "Put them in my car. We'll take them down to Metro, let one of the rookie weenies have the pleasure of pissing himself when they scare him by speaking to him." "Sorry, Detective, Special Agent DiNozzo said to wait for NCIS and leave them with them." Barts couldn't believe his ears. Who did this DiNozzo think he was, some rookie cop walking the beat. Well, he'd have a few words with him.

Meanwhile, Tony had found McGee's car, but no McGee. "Damn it, probie. Where are you?" he asked himself as he looked around and noticed Detective Barts coming toward him, looking very angry.

"What in the hell is your problem DiRetread. You gonna screw with my crime scene. Don't you have a sailor to bust for leaving his ship without kissing the Captains ass or something." "What the hell is wrong with me? What the HELL is wrong with me?" DiNozzo was practically yelling as he stepped into Barts personal space "Where is the man who was driving this car? WHERE!" he yelled at the other man when he did not answer fast enough.

"What, the wimp? I don't know. Probably fondling some computer part or something. You know what , I really do not care about one little wuss, okay? Mumbling something about his wife and kid missing. Yeah, like anyone would marry the little..." he never got to finish his thought because DiNozzo decked him right in the jaw.

" I happen to care about him, okay. He was my partner for almost 20 years, and yes, he is married, to a female friend of mine. So it is really simple here, Rick, you tell me where my friend went, or I will make sure that you will be unable to get a job in the Sadusky Ohio Fire Department as a janitor. Do you understand what I am telling you, there, Ricky boy? Oh, and please, try me, I want you to." Barts look told Tony the he almost thought it would be worth it, but instead, he said "He took a cab to the Navy yard. Sorry" he said as Tony was walking away "I didn't know he was your friend." DiNozzo stopped and started to turn around but stopped, shook his head, turned and walked back to the Charger. As he pulled up to the uniform cops he told them to take them to Metro, and drove off toward the Navy Yard.

As he approached the employee gate, he saw a cab pull away, and noticed McGee arguing with the Marine at the gate. In shock, he watched as McGee started to pull his arm back to clock the Marine. As the Marine started to raise his weapon, Tony jumped out, yelling "Stand down Marine!" As the man started to do as the Special Agent ordered, McGee ran past him through the gate. " Halt!" the Marine ordered as he again raised his weapon aiming toward McGee.

"Marine, I'll get him. Let me through!" Tony said as he jumped back in the Charger and gunned the engine. The sentry jumped into the guard house and pressed the gate button, then picked up the phone. "Marks for Director Gibbs. Sir, Gunny Marks. we have a security breach. Some guy named McGee ran the personnel gate. Yes sir, Agent DiNozzo is in pursuit. Don't inform security, sir? Sir, are you... Sir yes sir!" As he hung up the phone, he said to himself" Three tours in Iraq, and I have never been as confused as I am here."

As Tony was driving along the road, he saw McGee sitting on the side, his head in his hands. As Tony got out of the sedan, McGee looked up, "Tony, what have I done? I just ran through the personnel gate. Did I hurt anybody on the bridge? What am I gonna do, Tony?" In answer, Tony open the front passenger door for him, and merely said, "Come on, Probie. Lets talk to Gibbs."

Author's Note: Sorry about Tony's attitude toward Detective Barts, but just as I started to write, Megadeth's version of the Duke Nukem theme came on Youtube which is what I listen to as I write. Listen to the beginning, and you will understand: .com/watch?v=HW_9SGrc4Oo


End file.
